La mala suerte mediterránea
by Toma.tomato.paredo
Summary: Noche normal en la casa Fernández-Vargas...su pequeño hijo durmiendo, el momento perfecto para demostrarse un poco su amor...pero no contaban que su pequeño apareciera por la puerta en ese preciso momento...un poquito, pero poquito de Lime... Pésimo summary xd


Ciao~! ...yo aquí de nuevo con el segundo fic que subo... de manera increíble para mi, termine este en 1 día, normalmente me demoro más porque se me corta la inspiración...pero esta vez no!...chupate esa falta de inspiración!...

Este fic salió de mi gran idea de ver imágenes y escribir lo que creo que podría haber pasado -idea completamente original y patentada(?)-

_**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Hetalia ni el OC son de mi propiedad, Hetalia es del maravillosamente genialoso Himaruya Hidekaz y el OC es de mi amigo Felipe que fue muy buena onda y me lo prestó.

bueno, bueno, después de dicho esto, espero que les guste...

Disfruten~

* * *

El italiano estaba nervioso, como le explicaba que estaban haciendo, era solo un niño, o Dios ¡por qué no le pusieron seguro a la condenada puerta!

Y ese era Lovino con su pelea mental. La situación era así, España sedujo de forma vil a Romano, jalándole el rulo y hablándole al oído, termino convenciéndolo y lo llevo a la habitación, dándose besos salvajes, susurrándose cosas y quitándose prendas lentamente, estaban ya sin ropa y Antonio estaba por penetrar a Lovino cuando su hijo abrió la puerta de la habitación. Antonio logro escuchar el ruido de la puerta y levanto la cabeza quedando petrificado.

-A-antonio ¿q-que ocurre? –el del rizo miraba incrédulo al mayor, nunca antes se había detenido en un momento como este.

-L-lovi…el niño –pudiera que el español fuera medio idiota, pero sabía que no era correcto hacer lo que iban a hacer en frente de un niño.

-¿N-niño? –o no, por favor no, de seguro Antonio solo estaba jugando, si eso es, lentamente giro su cabeza para probar que no había nada en la puerta pero la sonrisa nerviosa que tenia se le borro al instante.

-Mamma, ¿Qué hace papá? –pregunta ingenuo el pequeño que se suponía estaba durmiendo.

-¡Cesare _Coprire gli occhi(*)_! –Lovino grito, saco al español que seguía inmóvil sobre él y rápido se cubrió con las sabanas de la cama-

-S-si mamma –como todo un niño obediente Cesare se cubrió los ojos.

-Cesare, por favor baja a la sala y espéranos ahí –el moreno estaba hablando muy serio, se bajó de la cama y busco sus boxers. Espero que el pequeño bajara y se acercó a Lovino- Lovi, ¿Qué le diremos?

-N-no lo sé –se sentía culpable, un niño de 6 años no debería ver nunca eso, busco también sus boxers y se los puso, miró al mayor e hizo un gesto para que este lo acompañara al salón-

-Tranquilo, lo resolveremos –le toma la mano y le da un pequeño beso, camina lento con su pareja escaleras abajo hacia la sala-

Mientras tanto en la sala, el pequeño Cesare estaba con una gran duda….¿qué le hacía papá a mamma?, se paró del sofá donde estaba sentado y se levantó la polera afirmándola con la boca, con una mano estiro el pantalón de su pijama y miro hacia abajo, él también tenía lo que papá estaba acercando al trasero de mamma, pero solo lo ocupaba solo para hacer pipí…¿lo que hacía papá estaba bien?, porque si estaba bien él también quería hacerlo.

Antonio y Lovino venían bajando cuando ven a Cesare mirando su entrepierna. Dios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el niño?, ¿lo dejaron acaso tan traumado que pensaba en cortárselo?

-C-cesare ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Antonio estaba nervioso, que rayos estaba haciendo su hijo. Camino al salón con Lovino de la mano y se pararon frente al pequeño.

-Papá, ¿Qué le hacías a mamma? –el pequeño ya había soltado su pantalón y polera, miraba a su padre incrédulo esperando una respuesta.

-Y-yo…..emmm….mira Cesare –decía suspirando- cuando papá llega a casa y ha pasado todo el día sin ver a mamá, le tira el rulito que tiene y lo lleva a la habitación donde lo….-estaba contando lo que era, la verdad pero Lovino rápido toma una almohada y le tapa la boca-

-¡Antonio!...n-no Cesare mira, es…emmm….lo que viste solo lo hacen las personas que se quieren mucho –el italiano estaba sonrojado, esperaba tener esta conversación con su hijo cuando este ya tuviera 16 o algo así, pero no ahora que tenía 6 años- y…solo lo hacen para demostrar que se quieren….y tú no debes hacerlo nunca hasta que seas mucho más grande, pero recuerda que solo debes hacerlo con la persona a la que quieres mucho, y ella debe estar de acuerdo, ¿entendido? –Dios había reconocido frente a su hijo que amaba a Antonio, miro sonrojado a su hijo y después al moreno.

-Mamma, ¿puedo hacerlo contigo y papá?, yo los quiero mucho –estaba sonriendo, si lo que hacían sus padres era para demostrar que se querían, él también quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle a sus padres lo mucho que los quería.

-¿Q-que?, no Cesare, no puedes, tiene que ser alguien que tenga tu edad, o que sea un poco más pequeño o un poco más grande, pero no alguien como nosotros, ¿está bien? , alguien a quien quieras como pareja –el mayor de los tres le respondió al más pequeño, se sintió conmovido al escuchar que su pequeño hijo los quería, pero aun así tenía que negarle su petición, solo él podía tocar al Italiano de esa manera. Le sonríe al pequeño y le revuelve los cabellos.

-Está bien –responde el niño mostrando una gran sonrisa y tomando las manos de su padre.

-que niño tan obediente eres –Romano se agacha y toma los cachetes de Cesare moviéndolos y sonriendo infantilmente, su hijo era tan adorable, aunque sea igual al bastardo de Antonio, pero no le importaba, de todas maneras él amaba al español y al mini-españa.

-Cesare….¿porque fuiste a nuestra habitación?, se suponía que estabas durmiendo –al español se le había olvidado preguntar eso antes, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿lo habrán despertados los gritos de placer de Lovi-love?.

-Es que, mi dinosaurio se tenía hambre y quería un tomate, y me despertó para que se lo diera, como los tomates estaban en la mesa alta de la cocina, le venía a pedir ayuda a mamma –el pequeño respondió rápido a su padre, tonto dinosaurio, estaba teniendo el sueño con tomates más lindo del mundo.

-Oh…está bien –vaya imaginación tenía su hijo, un dinosaurio imaginario que come tomates, ¡que loco! – ah Cesare, ve a dormir, ya es tarde y por favor, si tu dinosaurio sigue molestando deja esto en el velador y sigue durmiendo –le da al pequeño un tomate que había en la mesa de la sala-

-_Bene_, _buonanotte(**)_ papá y mamma –el pequeño fue corriendo a su habitación, subió corriendo las escaleras y se tropezó- ¡estoy bien! –grito y luego se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de este cerrándose.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir –

Lovino camino hacía su habitación seguido por Antonio, este último, después de que ambos entraran cerró la puerta y abrazo al muchacho del rizo por la espalda –Entonces Lovi, ¿en que estábamos?...

* * *

Les dejo un Mini-diccionario:

(*) _Coprire gli occhi: Cubre tus ojos._

_(**) Bene, buonanotte: Bien, buenas noches._

_Bene...¿Que les pareció?...¿se merece reviews?...a si Cesare sera el OC hijo de Antonio y Lovino_

_Si les gusto, háganme saber por medió de un review, recuerden que estos son los que nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo~_

_Ciao, ciao~_

_Por cada review habrán más historias con Cesare poniendo nervioso a sus padres._


End file.
